Stay close to me and never let me go
by ganpicka
Summary: La admiración que Yuri siempre sintió hacia Victor se convierte poco a poco en una amistad sólida cuando éste decide convertirse en su entrenador y llevar a su discípulo hasta el oro del Grand Prix Final. Pero, ¿de verdad es todo tan simple? No es fácil aceptar un amor así, pero sus corazones son fuertes. "Llamamos amor a todo lo que se encuentra sobre el hielo".
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo, yo sólo los utilizo para el desarrollo de esta historia.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Siempre había recordado su vida como una total monotonía, donde sólo podía encontrar un poco de paz sobre el hielo. Perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, simplemente relajándose, no siendo un patinador profesional, no siendo Yuri Katsuki, sino solamente un ente en perfecta sincronía con el ambiente que le rodeaba. Si siempre hubiera sido tan fácil.. sin embargo, sus complejos lo atacaban siempre en las competiciones. A cada actuación que veía pasar, su moral iba minándose. Iba sintiéndose más pequeño, menos importante, menos capaz. Sus movimientos, aunque intentaban ser elegantes y hermosos, no dejaban de estar cargados de frustración y torpeza. Sus saltos, por mucho que los practicara previamente, salían mal. Hasta tal punto de no poder hacer un cuadrúple debidamente o dar saltos más sencillos de los que había previsto. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el mundo del patinaje y había conocido a gente maravillosa, como el joven tailandés que había estudiado con él en Detroit, sin embargo, no era capaz de ver su propio potencial. En el último Grand Prix Final realmente lo había estropeado, había explotado y llenado de lágrimas su rostro por la derrota que había sufrido, no sólo física sino también mental. Su mente cada vez se iba doblegando más y más, afianzando la idea de que no era nadie para estar sobre la pista, para creerse con el derecho de competir con aquellas personas que daban todo de sí y se esforzaban porque aquello era lo que realmente amaban.

En el viaje de vuelta a Japón estuvo pensando seriamente en retirarse, y para cuando llegó a Hasetsu, esa idea se afianzó aún más. Se enfrentó a todos los ánimos de Minako, los pósters con su figura, animándolo, y el rostro de su familia y amigos que tanto habían confiado en él. Yuri quería huir, quería comer aquel tazón de cerdo que su madre siempre le hacía, quería dormir, desaparecer. Pero sobretodo quería patinar. Patinar para olvidar.

Nunca olvidaría el programa libre de su máximo ídolo, Victor Nikiforov. Ese patinador, entre todos los demás, fue probablemente el que enamoró a un pequeño Yuri que buscaba cumplir su sueño, y que fue empujado hacia él gracias a esa imagen resplandeciente que representaba el ruso. Por eso Yuri no se perdía nada de las competiciones de Nikiforov, sabía todos sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus sonrisas. Sabía sus coreografías de memoria, y pasó mucho tiempo después de las competiciones fallidas recreando una de ellas. _Hanarezuni soba ni ite_.

Un programa con cuatro cuádruples, entre los que se encontraba uno de los más complicados que Yuri había visto, el flip cuádruple, distintivo del peli plateado. Se había pegado muchísimo tiempo practicándolo, y no podía negar que se había dado más de un golpe contra el frío hielo, pero eso le había ayudado a calmar sus nefastas ideas sobre dejar el patinaje. Era consciente de que sus movimientos nunca serían tan gráciles y elegantes como los de Victor, sin embargo, sentía una presión en su pecho, cálida, que le daba fuerzas. Estaba imitando un programa de su héroe en el patinaje, de algún modo no quería fallar en nada. Su depresión pareció desaparecer cuando le mostró aquella copia a su amiga de la infancia, Yuko, y ésta le felicitó. Yuri nunca había sido bueno para ver sus propias virtudes, así que siempre había necesitado de apoyo externo. Tener a su amiga cerca, había sido un gran punto para su mejoría.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que aquella pequeña muestra de patinaje, que sólo había realizado como bastón para salir de aquel atolladero, para encontrar de nuevo su amor por el patinaje, recorriera el mundo. Un video viral. Filmado por las trillizas de Yuko. Como era de esperar, Yuri se vino abajo. Sentía tanta verguenza de haber patinado intentando emular al gran Nikiforov y que todos lo hubieran visto, que había apagado su móvil y no quería saber nada del mundo. De hecho pasó varios días desconectado de las redes, durmiendo y obviando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Para cuando quiso volver al mundo real, pensando que todo habría pasado ya, habiendo quedado sólo en un video que circuló por internet, ¿cómo iba a imaginar el simplón de Yuri qué iba a ocurrir? Cuando vió a aquel perro que tanto se parecía a su mascota fallecida, más la información de un extranjero que se había instalado en el hotel de sus padres, su mente relacionó conceptos muy rápido. Quizás demasiado.

Y eso que era realmente difícil de creer que Victor Nikiforov estuviera en aquel pueblo nipón, justamente en las termas de su familia.

Corrió, ahogándose por la falta de ejercicio y armado hasta arriba de abrigos, y entró en las termas, encontrándose allí con un desnudo Victor que lo miró, en parte sorprendido por su llegada espontánea, pero nada avergonzado por su desnudez. Y le sonrió. Yuri no sabía, en todo su ser, a que emoción dar prioridad. No sabía si sentirse sorprendido de que él estuviera allí, si morirse de la emoción por ver a su ídolo frente a él o de que estuviera completamente desnudo sin darle la más mera importancia. Su piel blanquecina parecía resplandecer en medio del vapor del agua y la luz tenue que provocaba el día nublado. Se sentía como si fuera una fantasía, un sueño producido por la depresión. Como una salvación le llegara y desapareciera en el mismo momento en el que lo agarraba.

 _Vengo a ser tu entrenador. Te haré ganar el próximo Grand Prix Final._ Esas fueron sus palabras. Y apenas pudo creerlas.

Yuri no podía esperar todo lo que le depararía el futuro, y cuan importante había sido ese video para su desarrollo, puesto que había sido el que había dado cuerda a los engranajes que le unirían con Victor.


	2. Donde todo comienza

La tarde después del campeonato había resultado ser lluviosa sobre el cielo de San Petesburgo. Victor Nikiforov descansaba después de un largo viaje en su hogar, tan solo compartido por su gran perro de agua. Nunca había convivido con nadie más antes, así que la compañía del can le era más que suficiente. A veces le sorprendía como aquel perro podía comprender sus estados de ánimo, más que cualquier otra persona. Porque siempre había sido una persona bastante hermética y difícil de leer. Siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, era el perfecto caballero. Aunque su aspecto despreocupado traía de cabeza a sus competidores, e incluso a su entrenador, Yakov.

Después de haberse hecho con ese quinto título, se sentía vacío. Sin ideas, sin motivación. Era un gran patinador, _una leyenda viva_ lo calificaban algunos. Pero él sólo patinaba por gusto, por superarse a sí mismo, para alcanzar cada día una meta más alejada. Pero resultaba que ya no tenía metas que alcanzar. No podía innovar nada en sus coreografías o saltos. Y un patinador que no innova, estaba condenado a desaparecer, eclipsado por los nuevos talentos. Con esa preocupación, Victor había sido incapaz de responder a las preguntas de la prensa.

 _¿Que tienes en mente para la siguiente temporada?_ Era una pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Había decidido disfrutar del sonido de la lluvia tendido en el sofá con Maccachin, cotilleando las cuentas de instagram de sus amigos y competidores. Un momento para relajarse. De repente, un mensaje emergió en su pantalla. Era Chris, que le comentaba sobre un video y le pasaba el enlace. Victor observó el video con atención. _Yuri Katsuki._ Si no se equivocaba, ese era el patinador japonés que parecía tan deprimido después del Grand Prix Final y sin embargo, dio gran espectáculo en la celebración posterior. Él apenas lo conocía, pero en el video, el nipón retrataba a la perfección su rutina diaria, su programa libre. Y entonces lo sintió. Un sentimiento extraño, cálido, que llenaba su pecho y elevaba casi sin querer, la comisura de sus labios en una especie de sonrisa. Los pasos, los movimientos del cuerpo, los saltos y los gestos de Yuri le hacían sentir ilusión. _Motivación._

Justo lo que llevaba tiempo creyendo perdido.

La verdad es que el ruso nunca se había caracterizado por obedecer las normas o pensar demasiado las cosas, así que decidió seguir aquella revelación, aquella corazonada y marchar a Japón. Con la idea en la cabeza de entrenar a Yuri Katsuki, de volverse su entrenador, a pesar de que nunca lo había sido. Y de que como discípulo seguía dejando que desear, o al menos eso le decía siempre Yakov entre gritos -los cuales siempre le habían parecido de lo más cómico-. Victor abandonaba su vida en busca de algo que le devolviera la esencia de vivir, y parecía haber visto un destello con aquel joven.

Cuando por fin lo tuvo cara a cara, su rostro fue iluminado por una sonrisa.- _Voy a ser tu entrenador, y te haré ganar el próximo Grand Prix Final, Yuri._ \- Su voz, con un leve acento ruso hacia resonar su nombre con un toque melodioso. El japonés parecía desorientado y su rostro se inundó de rojo al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo y meterse de verdad en lo que el peli plateado le decía.- _P-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Victor?_ \- Dijo como pudo Yuri, entre la vergüenza y la timidez que lo caracterizaba. Que su ídolo estuviera delante suya no ayudaba demasiado a que su carácter se volviera más extrovertido.- _Vamos, vamos, ¿no es maravilloso este baño termal? Me moría por visitar uno así._ \- La voz y risa de Victor eran totalmente despreocupadas, casi obviando el tema principal.- _Después hablaremos del resto, ¡me muero por probar la comida japonesa!_ \- Más que un reputado patinador, parecía un niño pequeño que recién viajaba y quería probarlo todo.

No muy convencido y en cierta manera, deseando salir de allí, Yuri avisó a su madre, que comenzó a hacer unos pocos platos para su huésped. Aunque después no fue mucho mejor, puesto que Victor hablaba y hablaba sobre cosas irrelevantes, mientras probaba el sake y finalmente, quedaba dormido. Yuri no pudo más que suspirar, aún sin saber porque aquel hombre tan importante había decidido, así de buenas a primeras, tomarlo a él como su pupilo. Cuando realmente no era nadie. Se apoyó en la mesa, y observó el cuerpo de Victor tendido sobre el suelo, abrazado a su perro y con el yukata del hotel puesto, ligeramente mal colocado porque no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Las curvas de la prenda dejaban ver la espalda de Victor y Yuri se perdió en su palidez, en la curva descendente, en los cabellos, que parecían hebras plateadas, caer sin orden. Sin quererlo, se sonrojó levemente. _Es hermoso_ , pensó, nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. Con la diferencia de que ahora estaba delante de él, en carne y hueso, y no era sólo un póster que colgaba de su pared.

Ese pensamiento lo impulsó a acercarse a él. Sentado a su lado, su mano se acercó tímida hasta el cuerpo contrario, queriendo tan sólo rozar aquella piel tan suave a la vista, como si fuera una escultura realizada con el mayor mimo o como si fuera un espejismo que se fuera a esfumar después de parpadear. Los gritos de Minako, corriendo por los pasillos del hotel hasta donde se encontraban hicieron que su mano se parara y volviera a la realidad. Yuri se quedó petrificado, sin saber que hacía cuando había sido él mismo quien se había movido. Se sintió morir de la verguenza a pesar de que nadie lo vio y cuando apareció Minako la calmó.- _¡Más bajo! Está durmiendo._ \- Le advirtió, señalando con su dedo hacia Victor, que descansaba en el suelo como si fuera lo más cómodo del mundo.- _¡Pero cómo que me calle! ¡Victor Nikiforov está en este hotel, durmiendo en tu suelo! ¡VICTOR NIKIFOROV!_ \- Su antigua profesora de balleta quería gritar, y aún así lo hacía en voz baja, alterada, pero baja. - _Ese hombre ha dejado su carrera para venir a entrenarte, Yuri. Vio aquel video cuando copiaste su programa y te ha elegido. ¡Esto es importante, Yuri!_ \- Minako lo zarandeó levemente, pero Yuri miraba a Victor sin darse cuenta de lo demás -y del probable resto del cacareo de su amiga y profesora, que seguía opinando por sí sola. ¿Aquel hombre lo había elegido a él?

Después de que el ruso despertara, medio adormilado, y comiera algo, había llegado la hora de acomodar la habitación donde se hospedaría. Yuri tenía claro que aquello no era a lo que Victor estaba acostumbrado, pero no parecía molesto. Sino más bien todo lo contrario. El japonés parecía realmente cansado por transportar todas las cajas que el peli plateado había traído consigo y eso pareció hacer gracia a éste último. Victor se agachó, aproximándose a Yuri.- _Yuri._ \- Pronunció su nombre, para llamar su atención. Para el japonés, escuchar su nombre de sus labios siempre aceleraba ligeramente su corazón, pero alzar la mirada y verlo tan cerca, hizo que éste se desbocara por completo.- _Quiero saberlo todo de ti: donde patinas, tus rutinas, tu familia, motivaciones.. ¿quizás hay alguna chica en tu vida?_ \- Terminó por susurrar, tomando el mentón del contrario y acercando su rostro al ajeno. Yuri parecía petrificado, sin embargo Victor parecía embelesado por las sensaciones que acudían a él y por las reacciones que éstas provocarían en el joven. En efecto, Yuri se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Casi podía sentir el aliento de Victor sobre sus labios, su calidez, era casi como si fuera a.. a besarlo. Se retiró rápidamente hacia atrás hasta chocar con la puerta corredera, con el corazón en la boca y la respiración en los pies.- _¿Qué ocurre, Yuri?_ \- De nuevo su voz hacia de su nombre una melodía, junto con aquel rostro y sonrisa despreocupadas.- _¡Debemos fortalecer nuestra relación, conocernos el uno al otro! Confianza, Y-u-r-i.-_ Deletró, divertido y se dispuso a colocar todas las cosas, o al menos el futón en el que dormiría, puesto que no daría tiempo a colocarlo todo en un día.

Yuri se alejó, encerrándose en su cuarto, con el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo que nunca había pensado. Ni siquiera se había sentido así después de un programa libre, que solía hacer latir su corazón de forma muy rápida. Tenía terror a acercarse a él, como si fuera a quemarle, como si el contacto reventara la bomba de ensueño que él se había creado y todo aquello no fuera real. Estaba contento. ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era todo un sueño ser entrenado por Victor Nikiforov. Pero por otra parte era un peso muy grande que no sabía si podría superar. Quería ocultar aquellas emociones, aquel corazón acelerado, camuflándolos con aquella idealización que él mismo había impuesto a Victor. Pero no era un dios, era un hombre, de carne y hueso, demasiado cerca para ser real.

- _Yuuuuri~_ \- La voz de Victor se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.- _¡Durmamos juntos! Es importante formar un vínculo. ¿Yuri?_ \- Al otro lado de la puerta, el japonés se mantenía callado, frunciendo los labios por el nerviosismo, intentando simular que o no estaba o había caído ya rendido. ¿Dormir con Victor? ¡No podría!

Y no sabía la de noches que le esperaban de esas peticiones incesantes de Victor. Hasta que realmente llegara el momento de echarlas de menos.


	3. Sobreesfuerzo

- _¿Q-Quéééé?_ \- La pregunta de Yuri resonó en el comedor donde estaban comiendo, aunque Victor ya había terminado y quería salir cuanto antes hacia el Ice Castle Hasetsu, donde Yuri solía practicar.- _He dicho que hasta que no pierdas esos kilos, no pisarás el hielo. ¡Un cerdito como tu se mataría al intentar saltar!_ \- Sus palabras sonaban como un insulto, sin embargo, la sonrisa y el rostro amable de Victor desconcertaban al japonés. No sabía si lo decía de verdad o no, aunque era algo obvio que tenía que perder esas lorzas. Y es que cada que se deprimía comía y dormía de más, hasta que su cabeza volvía a su cauce normal y se esforzaba en perder el peso fácil que había cogido. Así, comenzaron unos días realmente difíciles para Yuri. Se levantaba temprano, sin esperar a que Victor se despertara, y salía a correr por toda la ciudad. Después desayunaba algo y hacía ejercicios de piernas y abdominales y terminaba la noche con una nueva carrera. Descansaba el cuerpo en las aguas termales y caía completamente rendido en su cama. Victor observaba esos entrenamientos con renovado interés, siguiéndolo y en parte, preocupándose por los esfuerzos que estaba realizando el joven. En todos esos días lo había visto comer pocas veces y quizás se estaba sobre esforzando.

Y en efecto, era lo que estaba haciendo.

Yuri apenas se daba cuenta, pero al querer perder el peso lo más rápido posible, estaba descuidando su salud gravemente. Lo notó después de unas semanas de seguir aquella rutina. Desayunaba y comía al mediodía, pero ciertamente, comía poco y por la noche estaba tan cansado que caía en la cama sin más remedio. Sin ni siquiera importarle que su cuerpo se resintiera. Cuando salió aquella mañana, Victor estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de entrada, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada concentrada que no sabía muy bien que podía esconder. Yuri se ataba las zapatillas para salir a correr cuando sintió la presencia del ruso más cerca que antes; se había agachado a la misma altura que él y lo miraba fijamente.- _¿Que ocurre, Victor?_ \- Preguntó el japonés, parpadeando ligeramente, parecía ver algo borroso. Quizás tenía algo en los ojos.- _¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir forzándote? Hace tiempo que adelgazaste lo suficiente._ \- Esas fueron las palabras de Victor y Yuri se sorprendió. Ni siquiera había estado controlando su peso, ni sabía cuanto había adelgazado. Él sólo seguía hacia delante, esperando que alguien lo frenase. Pero, ¿sobre esfuerzo? No podía negar que se sentía un poco más flojo en los últimos días, pero lo achacaba simplemente al cansancio. Entre sus continuos pensamientos, Victor posó su mano sobre la frente del moreno, quien encontró su mano satisfactoriamente fría. Pensó que sería el frío de la mañana, pero el rostro preocupado de su entrenador, le advirtió.- _Tienes fiebre, Yuri._ \- Susurró el ruso. Entonces Yuri comprendió: por qué se sentía tan cansado, por qué su vista estaba ligeramente nublada, por qué parecía sentir tanto frío.

Consciente de qué era lo que ocurría, Yuri comenzó a sentirse realmente mal y lo único que vio, fue una mano que se extendía hacia él, brindándole ayuda. La sonrisa comprensiva de Victor fue una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de esa mañana. Imaginaba que en algún momento lo ayudó a llegar hasta su habitación, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en su cama, tapado por las sábanas, y en una completa oscuridad. Sentía frío, mucho frío, del que te hace tiritar y castañear los dientes. Sin embargo, una ligera fuente de calor le brindaba calidez a su espalda. Yuri trató de respirar pero el pecho le dolía ligeramente. Se dio cuenta, de que estaba siendo rodeado; unos brazos descendían por su cintura, hasta ceñirse en su abdomen.

Estaba confundido y aturdido a causa de la fiebre, e intentó darse la vuelta en la cama con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, sólo para encontrarse con un Victor dormido, que respiraba tranquilo a su lado. Yuri sintió su corazón desbocarse rápidamente, sintió un mareo que lo hizo cerrar los ojos. La sensación era similar a una gran caída, como si estuviera cayendo desde un alto lugar y no pudiera salvarse de ninguna manera. Respiró hondo unos momentos hasta que volvió a abrir sus ojos, intentando enfocar su mirada en el hombre. No podía evitar sonrojarse, sentir un calor infernal dentro de sí, no sabía si era por la fiebre o por tenerlo tan cerca, amarrado a él mientras dormían.- _Victor, Victor.._ \- Lo llamó, aunque su voz sonó como un mero susurro, ni para eso tenía fuerzas. Así que alcanzó a agarrar su hombro y zarandearlo levemente. Los ojos azules del ruso parpadearon un poco, hasta centrarse en los ojos contrarios.- _¿Que haces aquí? No recuerdo nada, yo.._ \- Pero Yuri se vio forzado a callar, porque vio como el ruso se movía irremediablemente hacia él.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, asustado, pero lo único que sintió fue su frente contra la contraria, más fría de lo normal.- _Aún tienes mucha fiebre._ \- Susurró el peli plateado y se separó de aquella unión tan cercana, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada, al lado de Yuri. Ambos en la misma cama, tan cerca, mirándose, y aquella sonrisa de Victor.. no podía evitar sentirse acelerado. Victor estaba preocupado, ¿cómo más podía estar? Quizás había sido demasiada presión para el japonés en un momento.- _No dejabas de decir que tenías frío, así que decidí darte calor. ¿Hice mal, Yuri?._ \- Su voz sonaba en susurros, pero extrañamente sugerente y el japonés se sonrojó, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. En todas aquellas semanas que llevaban juntos, Yuri no podía evitar sentirse embelesado por la presencia de Victor, por sus movimientos, por su forma de ser. Quizás fuera porque era su ídolo y aunque lo conocía poco, parecía una persona más mundana, más cercana a él de lo que había pensado. Yuri no podía negar nada que él le pidiera, y en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas ni para echarle de su cama, aunque eso le provocara una inmensa vergüenza.

\- _Me siento un poco mareado.._ \- Susurró Yuri, intentando incorporarse, pero sintió una peor sensación y decidió tumbarse de nuevo, incapaz de alzarse.- _Ven._ \- Escuchó, proveniente de su lado, más como una orden que como una proposición, y de pronto se vio arrastrado a los brazos de Victor, por él mismo. Victor lo guardó en su pecho, dándole el calor que el moreno demandaba. En realidad, el ruso también se aprovechaba de la falta de fuerza de su compañero y de la falta de voluntad que tenía en esos momentos. ¿Cuando aprovecharse sino? Quería acercarse a Yuri, pero él siempre huía, física y mentalmente. Yuri cerró los ojos, avergonzado, sin ser capaz de moverse a sí mismo o a sus manos, que quedaron quietas reposando sobre el pecho ajeno. Sentía el calor de Victor recorrer su cuerpo. Podía ver la piel de su pecho, asomando a través de aquel yukata, pálida y suave. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, tranquilo y sosegado, que fue lo que lo tranquilizó y a lo que el japonés se aferró para no caer en aquel mareo que lo invadía. Era una hermosa melodía.

\- _¿Por qué a mi, Victor..? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi? Yo no soy nadie._ \- Susurró el joven, en el escondite de su pecho, desvelando sus miedos y sus inquietudes de las últimas semanas. El silencio se hizo entre ellos durante unos momentos, en los que realmente creyó que Victor había caído dormido de nuevo y ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Pero de pronto sintió una de sus manos acariciando su cabeza, levemente y volvió a sentirse nervioso. Una vez más, por sus acciones.- _Muchos me consideran una leyenda viva, pero al principio sólo lo hacía por gusto. Patinar._ \- Sus palabras eran suaves, parecían nostálgicas. Yuri sentía que estaba compartiendo algo muy importante con él, así que prestó atención.- _Pero con el tiempo casi parecía una obligación. Me fui quedando sin imaginación para las coreografías, para los saltos.. me faltaba motivación._ _Sin embargo, parece que soy un gran actor, ¿no crees, Yuri? Podría ganarme la vida así._ \- Sopesó, y Yuri fue capaz de escuchar una ligera risa de su parte, danzarina.- _No podrías estar serio ni diez minutos, Victor._ -Comentó el moreno, divertido, sin ser capaz de imaginarse a Victor actuando seriamente sin reír o poner una de esas sonrisas. Al menos no más del tiempo que duraban sus actuaciones en las competiciones. Ambos rieron por un momento, aunque Yuri acabó tosiendo ligeramente. Quizás aquello acabara en algo peor que una fiebre momentánea.

\- _Pero cuando vi ese video, imitabas mi programa libre y me transmitiste unas emociones, una ilusión.. que creía perdidas. Vi algo en ti, un destello, que quería conocer._ \- Quería encontrar de nuevo esa motivación que había perdido, quería volver a sentir lo que alguna vez había sentido sobre la pista. Yuri lo entendía. Después de todo, ¿no era él igual? No era capaz de encontrar una motivación, una fuerza, que lo impulsara. Que lo sacara de todas sus inseguridades. Por un momento, sintió su pecho henchido de satisfacción, de ilusión. De haber sido útil, o de quizás serlo, para un hombre como él. Porque si él podía hacer algo por Victor, lo haría. Yuri sintió un ligero beso sobre su coronilla, que hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente, y escondió su rostro sonrojado del ruso. No quería que él malinterpretara sus reacciones. Después de todo dos hombres no se trataban así habitualmente. Pero, ¿es que siquiera Yuri sabía como calificar sus sentimientos en esos momentos? Ninguno de ellos dos sabía cómo hacerlo. Sólo seguían hacia delante. Los brazos de Victor rodearon el cuerpo del japonés, casi como si lo acunara y Yuri lo dejó estar, abandonándose a ese calor y a esa cercanía. El aroma de Victor invadía su nariz, creía que nunca sería capaz de olvidarlo.- _Vamos, duerme. Cuando te recuperes, comenzará tu entrenamiento. Lo prometo._ \- Las palabras del ruso resonaron en su cabeza, y él sólo pudo asentir ligeramente. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia, durmiendo, soñando juntos, sobre aquel día en el que todo el entrenamiento comenzaría. Para que ambos descubrieran hasta donde eran capaces de llegar.


	4. El Tigre de Rusia

Desde aquella fiebre que le postró en cama durante algunos días, Yuri se sentía mucho más cercano a su entrenador. Aún en silencio se seguía sonrojando al recordar la calidez del cuerpo de Victor contra el suyo, su aroma y sus miradas. Para él no era algo raro el sonrojarse pensando en su ídolo, porque realmente disfrutaba sus actuaciones y pensaba que eran realmente hermosas. Pero en aquella ocasión no sentía que fuera ese tipo de sentimiento. No era admiración lo que había sentido por Victor, sino otro tipo de sentimiento que desconocía y que ciertamente lo asustaba. Cuando el japonés se había recuperado, había vuelto a la pista de hielo, observando a su entrenador practicar primero, casi embelesado junto a sus mejores amigos con los que siempre había practicado y copiado al ruso. Las prácticas y el ejercicio, ahora mejor regulado, se volvieron rutina en sus días y Yuri era feliz de esa manera, se levantaba cada día con una ilusión que no tenía desde que era niño. Sin embargo, no duró demasiado porque alguien estaba llegando a Japón para enfrentarse a él y llevarse a Victor de vuelta a Rusia.

Ya tenían bastante con la prensa que se había reunido en torno a la pista y al hotel de la familia Katsuki, aunque eran fáciles de ignorar, pero cuando aquel rubio llegó, todo se llenó de aún más emoción. Yuri acababa de volver de su habitual footing por el pueblo y en cuanto Plisetsky lo vió, le dedicó un buen golpe que lo hizo quedarse tumbado en el suelo sin comprender demasiado bien que pasaba. Cuando abrió los ojos y acomodó sus gafas, pudo enfocar mejor de quien se trataba. Yuri Plisetsky. El patinador ruso que compartía su nombre, pero que sin embargo era más joven y al parecer, más malhumorado. Cuando Yuri había sufrido aquel bajón después del Gran Prix anterior, ese fue el chico que le dijo, claramente, que se retirara, que no hacía falta un incompetente como él en el patinaje. En esos momentos, Yuri no podía evitar sentirse deprimido y sus comentarios lo hundieron aún más. Sin embargo, ahora, con Victor de su lado y con las palabras que éste le había dedicado, sentía que podía salir adelante, que podía ser mejor que ese Gran Prix. - _No entiendo por qué Victor vendría hasta aquí sólo para entrenar a un gordo como tu._ \- Sus palabras y los gestos de sus rostro le demostraban que no le tenía mucho afecto o intención de desarrollar una amistad con él. Con cada palabra lo subestimaba más y Yuri sólo pudo sonreírle levemente.- _Preguntáselo a él, tiene que estar en la pista ahora mismo._ \- Le comentó, como si verdaderamente no le importara aquello. Después de todo Victor había acudido allí por voluntad propia, nadie le había obligado, ni mucho menos él se lo había llevado. Incluso a él le había costado aceptar que tal personaje fuera a ser su entrenador.

Al entrar en la pista y verlo practicar, el ruso comenzó a hablar, ligeramente sorprendido.- _Esos movimientos.. son los que estaba practicando para su nuevo programa en la próxima temporada. Es una pérdida de tiempo practicarlos ahora si no va a patinar, tsk_.- El ruso realmente parecía molesto y su ceño se frunció aún más al escuchar las palabras de Victor, tan entusiasmadas al verlo.- _Yuri, ¡que alegría verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?_.- Su voz era muy alegre y terminó sus prácticas para acercarse rápidamente hacia la barrera donde ambos Yuris se encontraban.- _¡Maldito Victor! ¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de lo que me prometiste?_.- Le gritó el rubio, aunque el japonés no lo entendió, probablemente porque se lo había gritado en su idioma natal, el ruso. Victor pareció confundido, pero en un momento hizo un gesto como si le hubiera surgido una bombilla en la cabeza. Al fin se había acordado. Y es que Victor le había prometido al joven Yuri que realizariá su programa para su debot senior. Y él lo había abandonado todo para irse a Japón y entrenar a Yuri. El japonés podía entender que se sintiera traicionado.- _Tienes que cumplir tu promesa, ¡volvamos a Rusia!_.- Le gritó el rubio, esta vez de vuelta en japonés, para que él pudiera entenderlo. Nada más escucharlo, Yuri sintió una presión en su pecho y sus ojos miraban preocupados a un Victor que parecía que se lo estaba pensando. ¿Después de lo que le había dicho realmente iba a dejarlo y volver a Rusia? ¿Jugarlo todo para después simplemente regresar? Pero de repente, Victor chocó sus manos, mostrando que había llegado a una conclusión.- _Lo tengo, hagamos esto divertido._ \- Con solo escucharle decir eso, Yuri sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, tenía cierto temor de lo que habría pensado la mente del peligris.- _Realizaré un programa para cada uno con la música de mi programa corto. La canción tiene varios arreglos distintos, por lo que no será igual._ \- Se detuvo a explicar el ruso, antes de ninguno de los dos Yuris pudiera quejarse de tener que representar lo mismo que el otro.- _Realizaré programas distintos para cada uno y haremos una competición, ¡quien sorprenda más al público ganará!_.- Yuri no sabía en que momento todo aquello se había vuelto una competición pero no tenía una buena sensación al respecto. En cuanto al Yuri ruso, una sonrisa de tiburón se formaba en sus labios, acababa de aceptar aquel reto sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra. Su sonrisa daba por hecho que ganaría.- _De acuerdo, Victor hará lo que el ganador diga. Acepto con esa condición._ \- Dijo él, a sabiendas de que el japonés no podría negarse. La cara de Victor se iluminó, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.- _¡Genial! Me encantan estas cosas._ \- Dijo, sin más y Yuri se frotó la frente, de repente sobrecogido por los acontecimientos.

Poco a poco, todo iba formándose, las pequeñas niñas de Yuko tomaron el mando junto a su madre para montar toda la publicidad y el evento. Sabía que eran unas locas del patinaje, pero no que llegaran a tanto. Poco a poco la presión llegaba al japonés cuando ni siquiera sabía que música o que coreografía tendría. Para colmo, ambos rusos se veían muy cómodos juntos, como dos amigos, no como cuando Yuri estaba cerca de Victor, que siempre parecía estar tenso o incómodo, cuando lo único que le ocurría es que aún se avergonzaba de estar cerca de alguien tan brillante. Definitivamente aquel Yuri, o Yurio, como lo había nombrado su hermana para no confundirlo con él mismo, era mucho mejor que él, tanto en su relación con Victor como en la pista. Dentro de sí mismo no pensaba que fuera por falta de talento sino porque Yurio tenía algo que él no tenía, confianza y seguridad en sí mismo. Yurio sabía cuan bueno era, pero Yuri no era capaz de verlo. Aquella noche, en algún momento de la cena, Yuri se escapó a la pista de hielo. Necesitaba estar solo, con el hielo y sus pensamientos. Mientras, Victor notó su ausencia y preguntó a su hermana para saber donde podría estar.- Ha salido. Suele ir donde Minako o al Ice Castle, siempre ha sido así.- Dijo ella mientras recogía, sin mucha importancia. Por lo que Victor estaba entendiendo del modo de ser de Yuri, es que era una persona que se recluía bastante en sí mismo. No creía en sus capacidades y no veía hasta donde podía llegar. Dependía mucho de sus apoyos emocionales, como su familia o amigos, y además tendía mucho a venirse abajo con la presión. Y eso no estaba mal, muchos patinadores sufrían por esa presión de cada competición. Por no ser suficiente. También había aprendido de Yuri que acudía a la práctica como modo de pensar. Por eso, después de ir a visitar a su profesora de ballet y no encontrarlo, acudió a la pista de hielo, donde lo vio, en silencio, practicando alguna coreografía antigua, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Parecía que esa era su forma de relajarse.

Victor aguardó, en un lugar donde no pudiera ser visto por Yuri ni molestarlo y cuando terminó se levantó y aplaudió ligeramente, mostrándole una sonrisa. El japonés parecía avergonzado por haber sido visto.- _Eso ha estado muy bien, Yuri._ \- Victor se acercó hasta la barrera, donde se encontró con el moreno.- _¿Te ocurre algo? Te fuiste sin decir nada._ \- Preguntó el peligris, pero Yuri bajó la mirada; podía decir que algo rondaba su mente. En realidad, Yuri era fácil de leer pero era muy complicado en su interior.- _Puedes ser sincero conmigo, soy tu entrenador después de todo._ \- Su sonrisa era algo que tranquilizaba a Yuri y aunque no estaba del todo seguro, apretó los labios y se decidió.- _Desde hace unos días, cuando montaste esta especie de competición me llevo preguntando si.. no preferirías volver a Rusia._ \- Le confesó y lo miró por un momento, viendo cierta sorpresa en el rostro del ruso.- _Este no es tu sitio, comprendería que te sintieras fuera de lugar, solo.. que quisieras regresar con tus amigos._ \- Yuri volvió a fruncir los labios y a desviar su mirada. Parecía tan serio al pensarse aquello de volver a Rusia con Yurio, que tuvo miedo de ser abandonado.- _¿De verdad quieres saber eso?_ \- Preguntó el peligris de repente, en medio del silencio de la pista de hielo. Yuri, confundido, alzó la mirada hacia la azulada del contrario y asintió.- _Entonces tendrás que ganar a Yurio en la pista la próxima semana._ \- La sonrisa de Victor era divertida, de esas que alguien pone cuando sabe que está haciendo algo malo pero que es divertido. Yuri casi sintió las gafas caérsele de la impresión y quiso articular alguna negación pero no le salía. De repente sintió los brazos de Victor rodeando su cuello y abrazándolo de esa manera desde atrás. Yuri sintió su corazón latir rápido, y el rostro del ruso apoyándose en su hombro. Victor quería calmarlo, infundirle fuerza y confianza, pero no sabía que no lo conseguía del todo, al menos por la primera parte. Porque su corazón latía rápido, no podía calmarse.- _Sé que lo harás bien, Yuri. ¿Lo harás por mi? Quiero que todo el mundo grite por tu actuación._ \- Susurró él, y como un hechizo, Yuri asintió ligeramente. Aún no sabía cómo, pero tenía que ganar aquello. Victor confiaba en él. Definitivamente iba a ganar a aquel arrogante ruso.


	5. Eros & Agape

La noche pasó lenta para Yuri, que miraba el techo de su habitación sin poder encontrar el sueño. Dentro de su cabeza había demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas inseguridades que intentaba paliar con la imagen de Victor y la especie de promesa que le había hecho. Ni siquiera sabía el programa que él haría para él, para eso tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero aún así, allí en medio del hielo, él lo prometió que ganaría por él. Porque el ruso así lo quería. Aunque después se mostraba totalmente imparcial a la hora de quien ganara, puesto que siempre le decía a Yurio que se marcharía con él y lo entrenaría si es que resultaba el ganador. La actitud muchas veces lo confundía; no era capaz de discernir que era realmente lo que pensaba o sentía ese hombre. No supo como, pero al final, el sueño lo alcanzó y despertó molestado por los leves rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana. Las voces y el griterio le llenaron los oídos poco después. Desde que Victor, y sobretodo Yurio, se hospedasen allí, el lugar había tomado más energia y vitalidad. Más ruidoso, pero eso no le importaba realmente. El tiempo pasó rápido en lo que desayunaban y salían a ejercitarse, hasta que por fin, los tres se vieron sobre la pista de hielo de Hasetsu, los dos patinadores frente a Victor, que se disponía a mostrarles al fin los arreglos que había hecho para crear un programa para cada uno. - _Trata sobre el amor en formas distintas._ \- Explicó, alzando uno de sus dedos mientras le hacía una señal a Yuko para que conectase la radio y le pasara el mando a distancia.

- _Esta versión es Ai ni tsuite, Agape. Representa el amor puro, incondicional._ \- Tras aquella pequeña explicación, le dio al play y una música suave comenzó a sonar, con una voz suave y serena que lo acompañaba. Yuri no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse invadir por aquella música. Sin duda denotaba cierta inocencia y pureza, un amor dulce y joven. Casi podía sentir sus brazos moviéndose gentilmente al son de esa voz. Abrió los ojos cuando Victor la paró, creyendo que aquella muestra era suficiente.- _La otra versión es Ai ni tsuite, Eros. Representa el amor sexual, la atracción._ \- Desde la primera nota, Yuri pudo notar la diferencia con su otra versión. Las notas más atrevidas, la sensualidad que la melodía desprendía; definitivamente si se imaginara actuando con aquello no le entraría más que verguenza, porque no se consideraba un joven con ese tipo de sensualidad. Cuando la música se cortó, Yuri estaba casi seguro de que la versión que Victor le daría sería la de Agape, ya que era la que más iba con él.- _Y bien, es hora de asignar estas melodías._ \- La sonrisa de Victor era amable, pero parecía incluso peligrosa, con aquel silencio que prolongó, para darle más emoción. Finalmente, habló, señalándolos a ambos.- _¡Yurio actuará con Agape y Yuri con Eros!.-_ Su voz sonaba divertida y retumbó por todo el edificio vacío en el que se encontraban.- _¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?_ \- Las voces de ambos Yuris se solaparon, pidiendo explicaciones por aquella asignacicón.- _Quiero bailar con Eros, Victor. No puedes darme esa sensiblería, no va conmigo._ \- Se quejó Yurio y el japonés no se vio en otra más que asentir. Él mismo se encontraría también más a gusto con Agape. Victor los miró por un momento, pensativo, pero después sonrió, de nuevo de aquella forma peligrosa con la que te decía cosas duras sin querer parecerlo del todo.- _Por eso exactamente, bailaréis algo con lo que no estáis acostumbrados. ¿Si no como sorprenderiaís al público?_ \- Sentenció y aunque se le caía el mundo encima, Yuri debía de reconocer que tenía razón. En aquella profesión lo más importante era innovar e impresionar al público, conmoverlo. _-No os quejéis, ¿creéis que tenéis alguna opción más? Sin esto no estariaís teniendo tanta promoción_.- Su voz, que casi podías notar amenazante, decía totalmente _No podéis quejaros porque estoy gastando mi tiempo en vosotros y sabéis que es preciado_. Hizo callar a los dos alumnos, aunque no quitaron sus caras de circunstancia y negación.- _Ambos sois fans mío, espero mucho de vosotros._ \- Les dijo finalmente, suavizando la sonrisa en su rostro, y los instó a salir de la pista para ver como serían las coreografías.

Victor empezó primero con Agape, la coreografía que sería para Yurio. La música encajó perfectamente con los movimientos del ruso cuando este comenzó a moverse. Parecían movimientos bastante complicados para lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, pero que se veían fáciles gracias a la experiencia de Victor. Yuri se sintió abrumado por el peso de aquellos pasos y saltos que parecían tan fuera de su alcance, sin embargo Yurio aparecía concentrado en cada movimiento de su compañero, como si examinara con cuidado cada momento y tiempo en el que debía de hacer las cosas. Eso hacia sentir al japonés como un niño pequeño, un inmaduro, que no dejaba de ver las partes malas y de agobiarse y entristecer cuando veía que las cosas no eran para él. Pero no tardaría en descubrir que podía hacer eso y mucho más. Debía de tener la madurez acorde con sus veintitrés años. Los movimientos de Victor en la pista, a los que devolvió su atención, eran delicados y afeminados, como si fuera un hada que rogara al cielo. No podía evitar recordarlo con su cabello largo, danzando por la pista de hielo, cuando era más joven. Nunca pensaría en superarlo algún día o siquiera en alcanzarlo, sin embargo, temía no ser suficiente para la ambición de Victor, que lo había llevado hasta Japón. Cuando Victor terminó aquella demostración, miró a Yuri.- _Ahora viene Eros, espero que estés atento._ \- Le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa y Yuri asintió, cálido por aquella sonrisa, centrando su mirada en él. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar y el ruso a moverse, los ojos del japonés no pudieron separarse de él. La mirada de Victor, el movimiento de su cuerpo, lo que transmitía cada poro de su piel, lo estaba invadiendo. La sensualidad de Victor le hacía observar cada pedazo de su cuerpo; su rostro delicado, la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello, la ropa de entrenamiento que se ceñía a su cuerpo.. ¡ese hombre podía llegar a conquistar a cualquiera! Y quería que él hiciera lo mismo sobre la pista. Era claramente incapaz; podía clavar la coreografía con entrenamiento y esfuerzo, pero se veía del todo nulo para transmitir aquella sensualidad. Yuri se sentía extraño por dentro; ensimismado por aquel baile hipnotizante, realmente había sido hechizado por los sentimientos que Victor transmitía. Sentía una calor sofocante invadir su cuerpo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, descubrió que realmente se había excitado con aquella demostración. Podía verlo claramente a través de su ropa, en aquel bulto en su entrepierna que difícil era de ocultar. Cuando lo notó, agradeció que Yurio estuviera ayudando a Yuko con su emoción, porque tuvo el tiempo suficiente para escabullirse al baño y encerrarse, tal y como hiciera después del Gran Prix Final pero por un motivo completamente distinto. ¿¡Que le estaba ocurriendo!? No podía entender como se había podido excitar con un simple baile. Y por un hombre. En su cultura los homosexuales nunca habían estado vistos demasiado bien, y educado así desde niño, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a interesarle aquello. Era cierto que su obsesión por Victor siempre había sido muy grande, pero siempre lo achacó a eso, a admiración. Pero ahora lo tenía a su lado, viviendo con él, acercándose a él, metiéndolo en un mundo que antes no había sabido descubrir por sí mismo. Pocas veces se había visto en esa situación, tan excitado como para que pudiera notársele; nunca se había interesado por ninguna chica ni salido con ninguna, mucho menos tener acercamientos más íntimos. Yuri intentó dejar la mente en blanco, relajarse, meditar, pero lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a Victor y eso lo confundía aún más.

Finalmente, decidió salir, cuando se sintió un poco más relajado y vio a Victor con Yuri en la pista. El peligris se fijó en él y mostró una sonrisa pero se acercó hasta la barrera para preguntar por su repentina desaparición.- _¿Te ocurre algo, Yuri? Has desaparecido de repente._ \- El ruso frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo que él créia que no le quedaba a su rostro. Tenerlo cerca y escuchar su voz suave pronunciar su nombre con aquel tono, lo turbó aún más. Estaba conmocionado por lo que le había pasado y por lo que había sentido.- _No me siento muy bien, no te preocupes._ \- Yuri se removió el cabello, inquieto, echándoselo hacia atrás.- _Veo que has empezado con Yurio así que yo saldré a entrenar. Nos vemos en la noche_.- Dijo, la última frase en un tono algo más alto también para el otro ruso que asintió ligeramente, viendo como se marchaba apresuradamente. Yuri no podía estar por más tiempo junto con aquel hombre, a menos que se olvidara de aquellas imágenes en su cabeza. ¿No seriá un problema mostrar aquella excitación en su traje de patinaje, tan ceñido? Yuri se pasó el resto del día entrenando y distrayendo su mente con ejercicio físico. Al final estaba tan cansado que su cuerpo no reaccionó al pensar de nuevo en aquella escena que había contemplado. Tumbado en su cama después de una cena que había casi engullido, evitó mucha conversación con Victor o Yurio y se marchó. La verdad es que prefería dormir sin tener que hablar del tema de la competición; consideraba que el día siguiente sería un mejor día para eso. En poco tiempo se quedó dormido, sin escuchar los golpes que llamaban a su puerta poco después. Yuri soñó con Victor. Se perdió en un sueño donde sus labios se unían por un breve instante, casi podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y sus labios como si fuera completamente real. Al despertar, sólo pensaría que había algo mal con él pero, ¿había sido realmente un sueño?

El amanecer le trajo energías renovadas, pensamientos positivos sobre que aquello no le volvería a pasar. Yurio se turnó con él y s emarchó a entrenar, mientras que él se reunía con Victor para comenzar su entrenamiento. Para el japonés era difícil olvidar los movimientos que había visto el día anterior, así que los reprodujo perfectamente después de unas horas de práctica y perfeccionamiento. Pero al terminar, Victor se le acercó, observándolo como si tuviera algo rondándole la cabeza.- _Lo haces bien Yuri, pero te falta algo._ \- El ruso lo miró de arriba a abajo, aún algo acelerado por realizar aquella coreografía.- _Puedes ganar, ¿por qué no demuestras tu habilidad?_ \- Preguntó de repente. Yuri lo miró por un momento y después desvió su mirada, rascándose un poco la mejilla.- _Creo que me falta confianza_.- Aceptó él, y era totalmente cierto. Desde el principio no había pensado que pudiera transmitir esa sensualidad igual que Victor o cualquier otra persona.- _Yo estoy aquí para darte esa confianza._ \- Escuchó de su entrenador y alzó su mirada, justo para verlo acercarse con sus patines y dejar su rostro muy cerca del contrario. El japonés podía sentir el aliento y la mirada azulada del ruso recaer sobre él, y a esa distancia se había quedado totalmente paralizado. - _Nadie en todo el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros, puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que nisiquiera tu conozcas. ¿Me lo enseñarás pronto?_ \- Su voz suave, que retumbaba en aquel edificio, lo hacía también en su cabeza y Yuri, sorprendido, abrió los ojos y no supo cómo hablar. Su rostro era sumamente hermoso, la línea de sus labios y de sus ojos captaban su atención. Por un momento se creó entre ellos un silencio tenso, pero no de manera incómoda, sino de como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar. Al menos esa era la sensación que tenía el acelerado corazón del japonés. Sin embargo, después Victor se separó de él y volvió a sonreír de su boba manera habitual.- _¡Debes encontrar el significado de Eros para ti, Yuri! Si no, esto no tendrá exito_.- Dijo, pensativo, y sin más, volvieron a los entrenamientos. En el resto de días que restaban hasta la competición de las Aguas termales, Yuri pasó el tiempo buscando lo que realmente era la sensaulidad, el Eros, para él. Por mucho que pensaba, sólo se le venía la mente de Victor en aquel entrenamiento. Para él, eso era el erotismo pero, no iba a aceptarlo delante del ruso, ni mucho menos dejárselo saber. Por lo que inventó una excusa. Una excusa que sin duda lo dejó como un gordo e inmaduro, pero que en cualquier caso era mejor que ser expuesto tan abiertamente. Pensar en el katsudon como erotismo también le ayudaba, porque era algo que le encantaba. Sin embargo, durante sus entrenamientos, comenzó a ver esa figura de Victor no como algo de lo que avergonzarse, o de lo que preocuparse por que se excitara, sino como algo bello y artístico en lo que se perdía, de nuevo hechizado. Se dejaba llevar por la música y sus sentimientos y sensaciones afloraban. Podía decirse que tenía el lado de la actuación dominado, pero aún así seguía sin clavar todos sus saltos. ¿Sería eso suficiente para hacer quedarse a Victor en Japón?

Un par de noches antes de aquella competición, los tres patinadores estaban cenando pronto, para poder acostarse temprano y descansar lo suficiente, cuando surgió la duda de que ropas llevarían al día siguiente. Ni Yuri ni Yurio tenían lo adecuado para patinar. Por una parte Yurio había llegado a Japón con lo puesto, y Yuri tenía malos recuerdos y sensaciones con los trajes que ya había utilizado. Pero Victor ya había pensado en eso y había hecho traer todos sus trajes antiguos. Yuri entró en la habitación llena de cajas con trajes con la efusividad y la ilusión de un niño pequeño ante los regalos de Navidad.- _Oh dios mío, esto es maravilloso. Este lo utilizaste en el debut senior, y este en la última actuación de junior y este.._ \- Y así enumeró el japonés muchos más trajes, que recordaba perfectamente porque había seguido la trayectoria de Victor durante toda su vida. Encontró uno y lo observó hasta reconocerlo.- _Este es el del Mundial Junior._ \- Comentó Yuri. Victor que se encontraba cerca suya le sonrió.- _Como tenía el cabello largo elegí un traje sugerente para hombres y mujeres._ \- Le explicó y por la cabeza del japonés pasó una idea. Con una sonrisa animada, aceptó aquel traje. La actuación sería pronto, así que aquella misma noche se acercó hasta la casa de su antigua profesora de ballet, levantándola.- _Minako, necesito ayuda_.- La mujer lo miró con ojos molestos y un cigarrillo entre los labios.- _¿Qué quieres a estas horas Yuri?_ \- Preguntó y suspiró ligeramente, a ese chico no podía negarle nada.- _Necesito que me enseñes movimientos más femeninos para la competición de Hasetsu._ \- La cara sorprendida de su profesora era notable y predecible, pero no se negó y se pasaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada practicando. Mantuvo esa práctica en secreto, y al día siguiente siguió con sus prácticas, sin demostrar realmente lo que había aprendido porque quería sorprender a todos, incluso a Victor, en la misma actuación.

La noche anterior, en vez de acostarse, Victor se sentó en los pasillos de madera que daban al jardín y Yuri lo encontró, pensativo.- _¿No duermes aún, Victor?._ \- Preguntó el japonés, sentándose a su lado. Olía ligeramente a sake, ¿quizás se había pasado bebiendo después de la cena?.- _Quería tomar algo de aire fresco._ \- Comentó, al mirar su rostro lo vio ligeramente sonrojado.- _Te has pasado bebiendo, ¿eh?-_ Comentó divertido y Victor acompañó con una leve risa a su comentario. Pasaron un rato agradable en silencio, mirando el paisaje y algunas luciérnagas que se posaban en el pequeño lago del jardín. De un momento a otro, sintió los dedos finos y elegantes del ruso perderse en su cabello. Sintió un escalofrío y su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente. Al mirar al hombre, lo encontró mirándole, con los labios entreabiertos, al igual que el yukata que llevaba, probablemente abierto por él mismo por el calor que sentía. Yuri iba a preguntar que ocurría cuando sus palabras lo callaron antes de empezar.- _Déjame peinarte, Yuri. Para la competición de mañana._ \- La petición de Victor lo sorprendió e hizo que se sonrojara levemente. Quería preguntarle por qué, pero sentía que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba poco podría contarle. Yuri se levanto para acercarse a por un pequeño cepillo, ya que no le hacía falta nada más con el cabello corto que tenía. Después se sentó y cedió el objeto al ruso, que se colocó a su espalda y comenzó a tocar el cabello oscuro del japonés. Yuri, por su parte, cerró los ojos y respiraba profundamente, intentando no alterarse. El ejercicio de sus dedos sobre su cabeza y la acción del cepillo poco a poco lo relajaron, haciendo que abriera sus ojos y se dejara hacer.- _El rostro despejado y el cabello hacia atrás te hará ver más maduro y adulto._ \- Dijo Victor, en un susurro, más cerca de su oído de lo que debería. Su voz hizo que los vellos de su piel se pusieran de punta. De un momento a otro los movimientos del cepillo cesaron y los dedos finos de Victor acariciaron su cuello. Sintió la punta de la nariz contraria tras su oído, oliendo el aroma de su cabello y la calidez del cuerpo contrario en su espalda. El corazón del japonés se desbocó y su rostro se prendió de rojo.- _V-Victor, ¿q-que haces?_ \- Pudo murmurar el joven, girando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás.- _Me gusta tu olor, Yuri._ \- Su aliento prendado de alcohol le llegó a las fosas nasales, confundiéndolo brevemente. ¿Haría todo aquello por la borrachera? Su voz, pronunciando su nombre, hacia que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera. - _Vamos, Victor.. tienes que dormir._ \- Le comentó él, intentando evadir el acercamiento de una persona ebria. Se levantó de allí y se cargó a Victor de un hombro, acercándolo hasta su habitación. Lo tendió en la cama, pero cuando iba a taparlo, una de las manos del ruso lo agarró y lo arrastró hasta la cama, junto a él.

Yuri soltó un pequeño quejido al ser arrastrado y tirado en una cama, junto a otro hombre, pero cuando abrió los ojos tenía a Victor a su lado, completamente dormido y agarrado a su cintura cual koala, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del japonés. Yuri se sintió confundido por aquello, pero no tenía manera de liberarse y por otra parte, tampoco quería. Aprovechando que el ruso estaba dormido, acarició su cabello gris tal y cómo él lo había hecho con anterioridad. Olió el aroma de su champú en su cabello y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en ese olor y en su calidez, quedando profundamente dormido. Cuando Victor abrió los ojos, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le golpeó de repente y la luz que entraba en la habitación le molestaba en los ojos. Cuando se incorporó, notó un peso a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Yuri estaba en su cama. Profundamente dormido y con el rostro relajado. Nunca lo había visto así, porque siempre parecía estar tenso a su lado, inseguro por todo lo que hacía. Pero tenía unas buenas habilidades para el patinaje y la actuación, era una lástima que no lo viera, pero se esforzaba día a día por darle esa confianza que no parecía tener. Flashes de la noche anterior le vieron a la memoria. Había bebido demasiado y para cuando Yuri lo encontró, sólo tenía deseos de tocarle. Debía de reconocer que con el escaso tiempo que llevaba en Japón se sentía extrañamente atraído por aquel chico. Primero había llamado su atención con aquel vídeo y después con su presencia y su esfuerzo por todo. Quería tocarle y ver sus reacciones, porque le divertía y le resultaba tierno. Su cabello oscuro era suave y sedoso, se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Y tuvo la curiosidad de olerlo, descubriendo un agradable aroma que no se iba de sus fosas nasales. Si Yuri no lo hubiera ayudado a levantarse y a meterse en su cama, no sabía que hubiera podido hacer. Sin embargo, ya casi caído en la inconsciencia debido al sueño, lo atrajo hacia él buscando calidez. O al menos eso suponía, porque esa parte apenas la recordaba. Victor se estiró en la cama, despertando levemente y sin querer al japonés, que parpadeó ligeramente.

\- _Buenos días, Yuri._ \- Saludó el ruso, dejando un leve beso en su cabeza, despertándolo del todo. Volvía a ser el Yuri sonrojado que tan tierno le parecía y que en ocasiones le hacia tanta gracia. Esa misma tarde tendrían la competición entre los dos Yuris y aunque Victor guardaba un gran cariño por Yurio, esperaba secretamente la victoria del japonés. Quería descubrir más y más a aquel joven, sus reacciones, sus sentimientos. No sabía lo arrastrado que se sentiría hacia él más tarde, sin ser capaz de dejarlo atrás.


End file.
